From European Patent 0039519 dihydrothienobenzodiazepinones and their use for the treatment of gastric or intestinal diseases are known. Additionally, it is known that dibenzodiazepinones or pyridobenzodiazepinones can occur in two chiral conformations which are mirror images of one another, and the conformer mixtures can be resolved into the optical antipodes in certain cases--depending on the substitution (German Offenlegungsschrift 3,531,682).